


Por Vincent Crabbe

by Loredi



Series: “King's Cross”, el paso hacia el más allá [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Según nuestra creencia, los primeros en regresar del más allá son las almas que murieron súbitamente, en accidentes, y las almas jóvenes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Por Vincent Crabbe

**Author's Note:**

> Según nuestra creencia, los primeros en regresar del más allá son las almas que murieron súbitamente, en accidentes, y las almas jóvenes.

********Por Vincent Crabbe** ** ** **

********** **

¿Es que nadie escucha lo que digo? ¡Los estoy amenazando! ¿Me oyen? No puedo estar muerto y me tienen que regresar a donde estaba porque todavía me queda mucho por hacer. ¡Ni siquiera he cumplido los dieciocho años! ¿Por qué no me escuchan? Necesito saber dónde está Malfoy, donde está el idiota de Goyle.

Nadie escucha…

Nadie escucha…

No voy a abordar ningún tren, ¿entienden?

NUNCA.


End file.
